simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Republika Simowa
Republika Simowa - Fikcyjne demokratyczne państwo na największej wyspie w archipelagu wysp Simijskich - wyspy Baraniej. Republika ta ma mało wspólnego z SimPaństwem, jedynie została tak nazwana po wielkiej emigracji simów, od kiedy to 30% Burżani stanowią simowie. Tak też oficjalna nazwa to Republika Burżańska ale dla poprawności kojarzenia z Simowym światem jest nazywana Republiką Simową. Stolicą państwa jest Moskal, potężna metropolia na południowym wschodzie kraju. Walutą jest Ul(Nie ta drewniana skrzynka na pszczoły, po prostu autorowi nie chce się wymyślać dłuższej nazwy). Głową państwa jest Prezydent Piotr Leszczak (Nie ja), oficjalnie bezpartyjny. Szefem rządu jest Premier Tomasz Branicki (również) z ramienia rządzącej partii republikańskiej. Marszałkiem senatu i jednocześnie Wicepremierem jest Grzegorz Baranowicz (także). Geografia Republika Simowa leży na południowym środku Wyspy Baraniej. Od północy graniczy z Federacją Zamundy, od środka jako jedyny z niewielkim Królestwem Goddarii a od południa z półwyspem Jutlandzkim i Jutlandią. Klimat terenów jest umiarkowany. Zima jest zimna i wilgotna a lato ciepłe i suche. Temperatury wahają się między -5 w styczniu a 25 w lipcu. Jednakże tam ze względu na otoczenie oceanów i powstające coś na wzór monsunu azjatyckiego znacznie rzadziej występuje susza i zazwyczaj opady są dwukrotnie większe niż w Polsce. Dlatego na zachodzie kraju gdzie jest znacznie wilgotniej uprawia się ryż. Na południu kraju rosną również w sadach owoce cytrusowe. Ale takie produkty są stricte lokalne i dominuje uprawa pszenicy i ziemniaków oraz Sadownictwo Jabłek (Republika jest głównym importerem do SimPaństwa tych produktów). Na wschodzie kraju występują bardziej jałowe i surowe tereny przez zimny prąd wschodni. Od północy na całej granicy rozciąga się pasmo gór na wzór pirenejów. Tam wydobywa się rudę żelaza i węgiel (Który przyczynił się do rewolucji przemysłowej na tych terenach i znacznego wzbogacenia Burżanii jednakże spowodowały napięte stosunki z Zamundorią). Od Północy do południowej zatoki przepływa wiele rzek. Największa Gerania,która przepływa przez centrum kraju i Lebir,który przepływa przez Maltan, miasto niedaleko stolicy. Podział Administracyjny Kraj jest podzielony na 24 regiony, stanowiące władzę samorządową. Każdy region ma własny budżet....... Infrastruktura i transport Transport Kolejowy W Republice Simowej transport kolejowy jest bardzo rozwinięty w stosunku do sąsiadującego SimPaństwa. Na terenie Republiki znajduje się 11 tyś linii kolejowych z czego 85% jest zelektryfikowanych. Zarządcą linii jest publiczna spółka Linie Kolejowe Burżani LKB. Po wielkiej prywatyzacji w 1876r. zostawiono prywatne spółki przewozowe, aczkolwiek zostawiano jedyną spółkę pożytku publicznego co wypełniała z dofinansowań połączenia nie cieszące się zainteresowaniem. Obecnie tą spółką są Przewozy Regionalne powstałe w 1955r. aczkolwiek jej zakres działania jest znacznie większy i obszerniejszy od założenia. Obsługuje ona połączenia finansowane z budżetów regionalnych ale po zarówno mniej uczęszczanych trasach jak i tych głównych. Są one również największym przewoźnikiem uruchamiając prawie 2500 pociągów dziennie i przewożąc rocznie około 273mln pasażerów. Rynek pociągów dalekobieżnych i ekspresowych natomiast jest w całości prywatny. Jednak spółki prywatne muszą płacić za korzystanie z sieci kolejowej. Największą prywatną spółką są Koleje Północne, świadczące usługi w zakresie pociągów dalekobieżnych i ekspresowych realizowanych składami wagonowymi i ezt. Jego roczne przewozy na ponad 600 pociągach wynoszą 144mln pasażerów. Ponadto występują jeszcze inne spółki: NVExpress lider luksusowych przewozów szybkich, RailTransport występujący w SimPaństwie jako jedyny przewoźnik, InterCityJet, który jest mało popularny oraz Jutlandzki Zakład Przewozów Kolejowych JZPK. Religia Mimo ateistycznych zapędów 1/3 populacji kraju czyli simów, rodzimą wiarą 2/3 jest rzymski katolicyzm. Ze względu że każdy wie jak wygląda wiara Polsce autor pozwolił sobie pominąć tą kwestię. System Oświaty Edukacja dzieli się na 3 etapy: Szkoła Podstawowa, Szkoła Średnia i Szkoła Wyższa. Obowiązkowe są tylko 2 pierwsze. Szkoła Podstawowa Jest obowiązkowym dla każdego Sima etapem edukacji. Rozpoczyna się dla każdego w wieku 8 lat i trwa 6 lat. Obejmuje ona edukację na poziomie podstawowym tj. Nauczenie czytania, pisania oraz tabliczki(Pierwsze 3 klasy), wiedzy o otaczającym świecie i języka Ojczystego oraz obcego(Trzy ostatnie klasy). Po zakończeniu każdego z etapów musi się odbyć test klasyfikujący. Jest on wymagany do przejścia do następnego etapu lub przejścia do szkoły średniej. W przypadku nie zaliczenia testu zdający musi powtarzać 3 lata. Jednak ze względu na prostotę i zakres materiału testy zdają wszyscy z nielicznymi wyjątkami, które średnio na rok wynoszą ok 0,09%. Szkoła Średnia Jest drugim etapem nauki, również obowiązkowym. Trwa również 6 lat i zaczyna się w wieku 14 lat. Dzieli się na 2 rodzaje: Szkołę Średnią i Zawodową. Szkoła Średnia Jest obowiązkowa, w drodze do szkoły wyższej. Jest też znacznie trudniejsza w ukończeniu od szkoły zawodowej. Dzieli się również na 2 etapy: Pierwszy etap to nabycie podstawowej wiedzy o świecie, kulturze, historii, językach (obowiązkowe są 3 języki, w tym ojczysty) i niczym nie różni się od szkoły zawodowej. W przeciwieństwie do szkoły podstawowej nie kończy się testem kwalifikującym. Drugi etap to jest przygotowanie do pisania matury dużej, która jest na końcu szkoły. Ten etap jest bardzo trudny ze względu na podwójną ilość materiału, który musi być wyuczony by zdać maturę. Z tego powodu w czwartej klasie wielu uczniów wybiera przejście do szkoły zawodowej. Na końcu jest matura zwana dużą ze względu na ilość materiału w stosunku do matury małej, która jest na koniec szkoły zawodowej. Obejmuje ona 5 obowiązkowych egzaminów. Z języka ojczystego, matematyki, innego przedmiotu ścisłego, języka obcego i przedmiotu humanistycznego. Jest dozwolona jednak możliwość brania dowolnej ilości przedmiotów do zdawania. Matury z przedmiotów ścisłych składają się wyłącznie z części pisemnej polegającej na rozwiązywaniu zadań. Humanistyczne(za wyjątkiem języków) na sporządzeniu wypracowania obejmującego określony zakres materiału. Językowe dzielą się na dwie części: Pisemne i ustne. Pisemna z języka ojczystego obejmuje wypracowanie w formie pisemnej zazwyczaj analiza tekstu oraz ustna wypowiedź retoryczna, zdawana w osobnym terminie. Po zaliczeniu matury otrzymuje się dyplom zakończenia edukacji na poziomie średnim zaawansowanym z możliwością przejścia dalej do szkoły wyższej. Szkoła Zawodowa Jest szkołą ,która ma za zadanie przyuczyć do zawodu. Za wyjątkiem niektórych profesji pierwszy etap nie odbiega niczym od szkoły średniej. W drugim etapie pojawiają się przedmioty zawodowe, zależne od wybranej profesji zamiast przedmiotów ogólnokształcących, które są, o ile profesja ich nie zwiększa ograniczone. Po szkole jest mała matura. Wymaga ona tylko języka ojczystego wyłącznie w formie pisemnej, matematyki i języka obcego w formie również pisemnej. Niektóre profesje wymagają dodatkowych przedmiotów na maturze. Po ukończeniu szkoły otrzymuje się dyplom przyuczenia do zawodu i dyplom zdania małej matury. Po tej szkole nie ma szkoły wyższej, aczkolwiek po zdaniu małej matury, w przypadku chęci kontynuacji nauki można zapisać się do szkoły uzupełniającej. W ciągu 2 lat zdaje się tylko rozszerzenie do matury. Szkoła Wyższa Szkoła wyższa nie jest obowiązkowa i ma też inną formę. Może trwać 5 lub 6 lat. Zamiast lekcji w szkole są godzinne wykłady. Co roku są testy kwalifikujące dany rok. Po zaliczeniu wszystkich egzaminów otrzymuje się dyplom ukończenia edukacji na poziome wyższym. Za napisanie pracy dyplomowej otrzymuje się dyplom. Gospodarka Armia Republika Simowa jest neutralnym państwem i zachowuje równie neutralne stosunki ze swoimi sąsiadami dlatego armia jest nastawiona na obronę kraju w razie najazdu. Armia Burżańska składa się z 700 tysięcy zawodowo czynnych żołnierzy i ok. 3 milionowej rezerwy, dzięki czemu jest 3 siłą w całym regionie(Po SimPaństwie i Czerwonej Republice) oraz pierwszą na wyspie, dzięki czemu w razie ataku ze strony jednego z tych krajów stanie w obronie całej wyspy ,przy wsparciu armii innych krajów. Dominującą siłą w armii jest lotnictwo. W kraju jest oficjanie rozmieszczonych 7 Baz Lotniczych. Kraj również ma dobrze rozwiniętą marynarkę wojenną. Posiada oficjalnie 62 statki w tym 2 lotniskowce, które stacjonują w 6 stoczniach i 18 portach m.in Największej stoczni w Zamundzie(Na północne i zachodnie wody),w Ostawie(Południowe tereny morskie) i Galgar( Na wschód). Wojska lądowe stanowi głównie piechota, pojazdy są rzadko używane dlatego jest ich mało i głównie są do użytku w razie ataku lub misji na inne wyspy. Ustrój Polityczny Konstytucja Konstytucję Republiki Simowej stanowi Ustawa Zasadnicza z dnia 07.09.1987. Została uchwalona przez Sejm Większościowy. Konstytucja jest najważniejszym aktem prawnym w Republice. Definiuje ona funkcjonowanie państwa i określa charakter ustroju państwowego. Składa się z 15 rozdziałów i 256 artykułów. Władza Ustawodawcza Władzę Ustawodawczą stanowi jednoizbowy parlament Senat zawierający 652 posłów wybieranych w powszechnych, równoważnych, bezpośrednich i tajnych wyborach na okres 5 lat. Jego głównym zadaniem jest stanowienie prawa poprzez uchwalanie ustaw konstytucyjnych i zwykłych, w tym budżetowej, a także ratyfikowanie umów międzynarodowych. W wyjątkowych przypadkach opisanych w Konstytucji możliwe jest rozwiązanie Senatu przed upływem końca kadencji przez głowę państwa lub uchwałę przyjętą większością 3/4 głosów. Jego przedłużenie możliwe jest jedynie w czasie stanu wyjątkowego lub do 3 miesięcy po zakończeniu kadencji. Organizację Senatu, porządek prac oraz sposób powoływania i działalności ich organów określa regulamin izby. Senat na pierwszym posiedzeniu wybiera Radę Senacką, złożoną z marszałka i 4 członków Rady. Sprawują oni pieczę nad porządkiem obrad, oraz określają zasady panujące na obradach Senatu. Wybory do Rady Senatu są rozłożone do maksymalnie 3 z jednej partii rządzącej lub koalicji. Pozostałe 2 należą do partii opozycyjnej. Rada Senacka może w nadzwyczajnych przypadkach zawiesić obrady lub unieważnić głosowanie. Tematami obrad Senatu zajmuje się Komisja Senacka, sprawująca niebezpośrednią pieczę nad Senatu. W jej skład wchodzi 36 komisarzy wybranych jak w przypadku Rady Senackiej(19,17). Tam trafiają projekty ustaw, które są tworzone przez koła poselskie lub ministrów. Komisja Senacka ma obowiązek każdy projekt przyjąć, o ile on nie narusza Konstytucji lub innego prawa stanowiącego. W przypadku stwierdzenia takiej nieprawidłowości ustawa trafia na rozpatrzenie do Trybunału Konstytucyjnego, który w postępowaniu ocenia stopień naruszenia prawa a następnie zezwala na obrady lub odrzuca projekt. Władza Wykonawcza Organami władzy wykonawczej w Republice są: Prezydent oraz Rada Ministrów. Prezydent jest wybierany w powszechnych wyborach prezydenckich na 5-letnią kadencję (wygrywa ten kandydat, który otrzyma bezwzględną większość głosów). Może on sprawować tę funkcję maksymalnie przez dwie kadencje. Według Konstytucji Prezydent jest najwyższym przedstawicielem państwa w stosunkach wewnętrznych i międzynarodowych, pełni funkcję zwierzchnika Sił Zbrojnych Republice Simowej, stoi na straży nienaruszalności i niepodzielności terytorium kraju oraz czuwa nad przestrzeganiem Konstytucji. Do jego uprawnień należy, m.in. podpisywanie ustaw przyjętych przez Senat, ratyfikowanie umów międzynarodowych, powoływanie sędziów, nadawanie obywatelstwa czy stosowanie prawa łaski. Organem doradczym Prezydenta w sprawach bezpieczeństwa państwa jest Rada Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego. W sprawach szczególnie ważnych dla interesu państwa prezydent może zwołać Radę Gabinetową – wspólne posiedzenie głowy państwa wraz z Radą Ministrów. W pełnieniu funkcji i wykonywaniu obowiązków prezydentowi pomaga Kancelaria Prezydenta. Rada Ministrów, czyli rząd, jest kolegialnym organem władzy wykonawczej. W jego skład wchodzą: prezes Rady Ministrów (premier), wicepremierzy, ministrowie oraz przewodniczący komitetów. Tryb tworzenia rządu określony jest w Konstytucji, w myśl której, prezydent desygnuje Radę Ministrów wraz z prezesem Rady Ministrów. Premier w terminie 14 dni przedstawia Sejmowi program działania rządu (exposé) z wnioskiem o udzielenie wotum zaufania (poparcia). Sejm uchwala wotum zaufania bezwzględną większością głosów w obecności co najmniej połowy ustawowej liczby posłów. W przypadku, gdyby rządowi nie udzielono wotum zaufania, Sejm w ciągu kolejnych 14 dni wybiera premiera oraz proponowanych przez niego członków Rady Ministrów według takich samych reguł głosowania. Prezydent RP powołuje tak wybrany rząd i odbiera przysięgę od jego członków. Na wypadek, gdyby w takim trybie rząd nie został powołany, Konstytucja RP przewiduje inne rozwiązanie. Prezydent w terminie 14 dni powołuje Prezesa RM i na jego wniosek członków RM. Sejm w ciągu następnych 14 dni udziela jej wotum zaufania, tym razem większością głosów. W razie nieudzielenia w takim trybie rządowi wotum zaufania, Prezydent RP skraca kadencję Sejmu i zarządza nowe wybory. Władza Sądownicza Organami wymiaru sprawiedliwości są: Sąd Najwyższy, sądy powszechne (rejonowe, okręgowe i apelacyjne) oraz sądy szczególne (sądy wojskowe i administracyjne – wojewódzkie sądy administracyjne i Naczelny Sąd Administracyjny). Wespół z Trybunałem Stanu i Trybunałem Konstytucyjnym tworzą niezawisłą władzę sądowniczą. Podstawą władzy sądowniczej jest wyłącznie prawo, niezależne od innych organów państwowych. Sądy i trybunały wydają wyroki w imieniu Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, wszyscy sędziowie i członkowie trybunałów podlegają wyłącznie Konstytucji i ustawom (a w wypadku Trybunału Konstytucyjnego – wyłącznie Konstytucji). Sędziowie nie mogą należeć do żadnej partii politycznej ani związków zawodowych (apolityczność). Nie wolno im również prowadzić działalności publicznej sprzecznej z zasadami niezależności sądów i niezawisłości sędziów. Do kompetencji wymiaru sprawiedliwości należy orzekanie w rozpoznawanych sprawach z zakresu prawa karnego, prawa cywilnego i prawa administracyjnego. Partie Polityczne Status prawny polskich partii politycznych określają: Konstytucja oraz ustawa z 27 czerwca 1985, w której zapisana jest pełna definicja partii politycznej, brzmiąca następująco: Partia polityczna jest dobrowolną organizacją występującą pod określoną nazwą, stawiającą sobie za cel udział w życiu publicznym poprzez wywieranie metodami demokratycznymi wpływu na kształtowanie polityki państwa lub sprawowanie władzy publicznej. Obecnie (2017) zarejestrowanych jest 85 partii politycznych. Służba Zdrowia Sport Historia Historia sięga zamierzchłych czasów około 9 wieku nowej ery. Tam z historycznych zapisków na cyplu południowym Kyrmmala założył państwo i mianował się władcą państwa. Według archiwów sporządzonych przez dostojnika królewskiego Maltorega wynika że to było państwo ówczesnych Jutlandów żyjących na południe i północ od rzeki Gurlida (obecnie rzeka Graniczna między Republiką Simową a Demokratyczną Federacją Jutlandii). Na północy ok. 10 wieku zaczęła się tworzyć Latecja na ludach podbitych przez Latanów, należących do Weglotów, Pannowinów i Grammalanów. Jednak w Latecji nikt nie potrafił pisać nie ma stamtąd informacji a pierwsze zapisał dostojnik Symeona. Tam również przyplynęli Francuzi dowodzeni przez Jeana Lommiena. Ale wracamy na południe do 9 wieku n.e. Tam Kyrmmala prowadzi krwawe zagarnianie terenu i podporządkowywanie sobie tamtejszych ludów czyli Lergotynów i Bezmudów. Według zapisków dostojników u króla rozpoczął ekspansję na północ od rzeki Gurlida. Tam napotkał na zimne, opustoszałe tereny. Zakończył swoją ekspansję około 150km na północ od rzeki Gurlida. Tamtejsze tereny były rzeczywiście niezagospodarowane, zimne i zalesione. Kyrmmala by zachować swoją pozycję prowadził krwawe rządy. Niepłacących podatków zabijał, nieposłusznych w wojsku skazywał na ciężkie tortury, swoje żony topił a w swoim życiu miał ich 118. Umarł jednak w wieku 49 lat a jego datę śmierci szacuje się na 29 kwietnia 1055 roku. Po jego śmierci państwo się rozpadło, każdy z jego synów chciał jak najwięcej ziemii dla siebie i jego przyszłych synów. Także ziemie zdobyte przez Kyrmmalę podzielili między siebie jego synowie. A najstarszy syn Pollimane objął władzę tam skąd sprawował Kyrmmala. Także Pollimane był mądry i rozkazał przez swoich poddanych sporządania kroniki jego życia i jego synów. Dostał największą część skarbca Kyrmmali. Nie angażował się zbytnio w konflikt między jego młodszych braci ,którzy walczyli ze sobą o większą część terytorium w spadku po ojcu. Prowadził społeczną politykę. Wprowadził obowiązkowe kształcenie chłopców w klasztorach gdzie uczyli się pisać tamtejszego pisma. Wprowadził inne zasady egzekwowania prawa ,które to zgromadził w przetrwałym do współczesnych czasów kodeksie państwa Pollimane. Jako pierwszy podzielił państwo, które było dość niewielkie na grebity. Tam władzę sprawowali lojalni królowi Grebici. Aby zostać takim grebitem obywatel miał mieć ziemię. Niestety ustalona przez Pollimane sielanka nie trwała długo. Na pozostałych terenach trwały wojny między potomkami Kyrrmali. Najpotężniejszy z nich był Golleman. Ten jeden z młodszych potomków był doskonałym strategiem. Wprowadził nakaz wojskowy dla ludów przez niego podbijanych i lojalnych mu. Szybko podporządkował sobie większość dawnego państwa Kyrrmali, oczywiście krwawą ofiarą. Z prawie 12 tysięcy osób zamieszkujących półwysep po rządach Gollemana zostało ok 3000. Golleman po podporządkowaniu ostatniego terytorium bezpańskiego rozpoczął inwazję na państwo Pollimane, jedyny twór państwowy po podziale państwa Kyrrmali przez jego synów. Oczywiście Pollimane jako wspaniały dyplomata próbował rozwiązać konflikt otaczających państwo wojsk Gollemana. Wysłał wysłanników lecz ci nie wrócili. W tym czasie Gooleman zdążył zgromadzić wojska wokół grodu Rishke, gdzie urzędował Pollimane. Bronił się przed agresorami 2 miesiące. Gdy skończyły się w grodzie zasoby rozkazał swoim najemnikom otworzyć bramy grodu. Wtedy żołnierze wpadli do miasta, zaczęli zabijać cywili. Otoczyli jego zamek gdzie Pollimane się schował z resztką ludu. Jednak wojska Goolemana były sprytniejsze i postanowiły zniszczyć mur za pomocą taranów, dużych ,drewnianych pojazdów, posiadające dużą belę. Tamte szybko zrównały pierwszy mur obronny i wlały się na plac. Tam porwały wszystkich i uwięzili w więzieniach. Sam Pollimane zmarł po 3 miesiącach w wyniku utopienia. Jego dzienniki zachowały się w pełni przetrzymywane w domu magnata Beldusa, będącego najlepszym przyjacielem Pollimana. Zawdzięcza przeżycie jego i jego rodziny dzięki sprytnemu układowi, który nawiązał z Gollemanem obejmującym właśnie władzę na półwyspie Jutlandzkim. Po upadku Pollimana Golleman wprowadza się do zamku Kyrrmali i rozpoczyna sprawowanie władzy i głównie odbudowę gospodarki. Po wojnach pozostało tylko około 2 tyś. poddanych Gollemana. Sam okrzyknął mimo bycia jednym z najmłodszych braci tym jedynym i prawowitym potomkiem Kyrrmali próbując za wszelką cenę wymazać wcześniejsze wojny by okryć się sławą i odtwórcą państwa Kyrrmali po najeździe złych z Północy. I mu się to udało.thumb|Zrobiona w Paincie na szybko wizualizacja półwyspu Jutlandzkiego na czasów Gollemana z widocznymi grodami, rzekami, jeziorami i skróconym ukształtowaniem terenu. Główną sprawą do zajęcia była gospodarka. Leżała ona w gruzach bo Kyrrmala podatki pobierał do swojego skarbca i potem wydawał. Lud był zmęczony wojnami i rządami Kyrrmali i oczekiwał zmian podatkowych. Poza tym Golleman musiał utrzymać liczącą prawie 300 wojów armię. Za jego czasów dokonał się funkcjonujący przez wiele lat do czasów kolonizacji Francuskiej model społeczeństwa. Wyróżniał 3 grupy: - Magnaci, właściciele ziemscy, najbogatsi. Płacili najwyższe podatki. Magnatem lub właścicielem ziemskim zostawał każdy posiadający ziemie. Zazwyczaj zajmowali się administrowaniem swoich ziem lub wyznaczali do tego synów. W wolnym czasie się opijali lub zajmowali się przeliczaniem majątków. - Mieszczanie, Kupcy albo rzemieślnicy. Płacili niskie podatki. Mieszczaninem mógł zostać każdy jeśli tylko dostał zgodę rządcy grodu na zajęcie mieszkania (o ile takie było) i rozpoczęcie pracy w mieście. Mieszczanami zazwyczaj zostawali młodzi wiejscy przyjeżdzający do miasta by zaszaleć. Większość zostawała w miastach ale jak młodocian zasłużył to mógł zostać wygnany z miasta i powrócić na wieś pod rządy magnata. W wolnym czasie mieszczanie bawili się w tawernach, gdzie młodociani mogli znaleźć partnerkę. - Wiejscy, Rolnicy, najbiedniejsi. Byli własnością magnata. Zazwyczaj pracowali w polu właściciela w zamian za pensję. Nie płacili podatku do skarbu ale płacili czynsz właścicielowi ziemskiemu. Dostawali z urzędu dom za który musieli płacić. By zostać takim wiejskim trzeba było się urodzić na wsi. To w wieku 15 lat mógł zacząć pracować. Rolnicy swojej pracy na roli poświęcali cały czas, gdyż na wsi nie było ciekawszych zajęć. Istniały również specjalne profesje takie jak: - Dworzan, pomocnik władcy. Mieszkał pod zamkiem. Płacił niskie podatki ale wyższe od mieszczanina. - Namiestnik, osoba pobierająca podatki. Mieszkał w mieście ale nie płacił podatków mieszczanina. Zajmował się zbieraniem podatków od magnatów i rządców ,którzy pobierali podatki w miastach. Także rozwiązywał spory między magnatami. Mianowany przez władcę. Jeden na całe państwo. - Żołnierz, obrońca kraju. Mieszkał w koszarach, mianowany na władcę. Mógł mieć jeden z trzech stopni: Najniższy Baron, Średni Rukars i najwyższy Oficer. Dostawał żołd dopiero po reformie podatkowej. Wcześniej mógł mieszkać. Aby być żołnierzem trzeba było się zaciągnąć. Żołnierz głównie zajmowali się zachowaniem porządku w miastach i na wsiach. Po skończeniu 15 letniej służby żołnierz dostawał majątek. - Złodziej, osoba zdegenerowana. Młode złodziejaszki mieszkali w miastach i tak sobie między nimi podróżowali bo ciągle zostawali wygnani. Stare to już skazane na banicję przez namiestnika lub potem nawet króla. Mieszkają na terenach niezamieszkałych unikając wojsk. - Rządca, miejski burmistrz. Rządził w mieście. Pobierał tam podatki, udzielał zgód pobytu dla przybywających. Wybierany przez władcę. Tak samo jak namiestnik mógł się zrzec stanowiska. Mieszkał w mieście. Rozwiązywał konflikty. Ogłaszał zmiany ustalane przez władcę. - Władca, najważniejszy w państwie. Sprawował najwyższą władzę w kraju. Administrował rządcami miejskimi. Mianował generałów wojskowych i namiestnika. Sprawował władzę nad wojskiem. Nie płacił podatku z przyczyn oczywistych. Sprawował najwyższą instancję sądowniczą. Przeciwstawiającego się obywatela skazywał na śmierć. Prowadził politykę zagraniczną z (no właśnie z nikim bo wtedy nie mieli sąsiadów). Opiekował się skarbem państwa. Jednak z prawdziwym wyzwaniem musiał zmierzyć się jego syn ale do tego dojdziemy. Golleman był wierny medycynie naturalnej. Gdy zaczął chorować kazał wezwać wszystkich zielarzy do zamku gdzie rządził i kazał się wyleczyć. Niestety z coraz większymi przyjmowanymi ilościami Bilotanis Inniciale zwanej Śnieżnikiem, rośliny wykazującej się silnie przeciwbólowo. Jego organizm coraz bardziej słabł zapaleniem płuc i tym ciągłym przyjmowaniem ziół (w szczególności Śnieżnika). Nie pożył długo i zmarł niedługo po tym jak państwo przepisał najstarszemu synowi Blemorowi. Blemor był jeszcze mądrzejszy i rozpoczął modernizację gospodarki i wzbogacenie jej o przemysł. Musiał jakoś odpędzić swoich 2 młodszych, przyrodnich braci. Otworzył pierwsze kopalnie soli na równinie Solnej i jedyną kopalnię Galeny chromonośnej na wzgórzach Baillama. Rozpoczął również powstawanie monety. Dotychczas podatki płacono podmiotami wytwarzanymi np. rolnik płacił swojemu władcy po jednej świni a za pracę dostawał je trzy. Rozpoczął wybijanie monet z chromu. Powstała wtedy miejska profesja: jubiler. Zajmował się wybijaniem monet dla króla. Był najbardziej opłacaną ale najtrudniejszą do zdobycia profesją rzemieślniczą. Żeby zostać jubilerem trzeba było mieć zgodę króla a nie rządcy miejskiego ,jak w przypadku innych profesji. Wykształtował się wtedy pierwszy obrót pieniędzmi. Król płacił w monetach swoim podwładnym. Ci używając monet handlowali na bazarach kupując. Właściciele przyjeżdżając na targ za przedmioty sprzedawane dostawali monety. Ci za fatygę płacili swoim podwładnym i odprowadzali podatki. Jubiler zajmował się zamianą monet na towary i odwrotnie. Jeśli ktoś chciał mieć monety a ich nie miał, to musiał sobie wymienić. Wtedy jubilerzy zaczęli się naprawdę wzbogacać bo za nic dostawali chrom i wybijali monety ,które sprzedawali obywatelom za ich dobra zamiast kupować je na targu. Przekształcenie gospodarki czyli wypracowanie takiego modelu wymiany pieniędzmi ,był najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem z jakim musiał się zmierzyć Blemor. Obywatele zaczęli się buntować ,że muszą płacić podatki w niespotykany dotąd sposób. Na szczęście po kilkunastu zmianach w prawie ,o których niewiele wiadomo bo nie zostały zapisane i kilkudziesięciu interwencjach żołnierzy,o których pisał Beldus. Udało mu się zaprowadzić ład pokazany wcześniej. Powiększył również ludność kraju, która podupadła po wojnach Gollemana. Z 3 tysięcy powiększył w ciągu 18 lat do 19 tyś. Ożywiło się za to życie w miastach, które zaczęły powstawać. Na wsiach nie zmieniało się zbytnio nic. Nadal wiejscy mieszkali w drewnianych chatach, usługiwali swojemu magnatowi. Nie płacili podatków. Jedzenie kupowali natomiast od władcy. Jednak przełom nastąpił gdy Blemor ustąpił Symeonowi, jego najstarszemu synowi zaś sam umarł. Ten żądny władzy,pieniędzy i ładnych kobiet 15 latek nie umiał rządzić państwem. Są podejrzenia że to on zabił swojego ojca jakąś chorobą by przejąć po nim władzę. Po zajęciu władzy od razu wydał nakaz uwłaszczenia kobiet. Kazał im usługiwać mężom i wydał prawo że każda młoda dziewczyna musiała dopuścić się straty dziewictwa z władcą jako zatwierdzenie przynależności do kraju i znak kobiecości. Tak zaspokajał swoje chore pragnienia. Jednak niedługo potem okazało się że kobiet na świat przychodzi mało przez patriachalny model rodziny gdzie to ojciec domu decydował czy chce mieć syna czy córkę. Jako że wtedy kobieta nie była potrzebna to ojciec zabijał nowonarodzone kobiety. Symeon chciał to zmienić. Wtedy zakazał takiej praktyki stosując karę śmierci za zabicie kobiety. Dodatkowo zniósł rosnącą stawkę podatku za coraz więcej potomstwa i wprowadził ulgi za posiadanie większej ilości kobiet w rodzinie. Przez zastosowanie takich praw liczba ludności zaczęła rosnąć w gigantycznym tempie ok 500 osób na rok. Niestety albo stety większość osób nie dożywała 40 roku życia przez brak medycyny i używanie śnieżnika co trwało aż do 13 wieku. Jednak królowi się poświęciło i żył przez 49 lat. Gdy miał 30 lat a ludność kraju wynosiła ok. 35000 mieszkańców wysnuł wniosek że kobiety rodzone na ziemii jutlandzkiej są takie same i już mu nie sprawiają przyjemności. Jednocześnie sobie przypomniał swojego pradziadka co udał się na północ i stwierdził że na pewno muszą być jeszcze nie wykorzystane rasy kobiet. Także rozpoczął swoją ekspansję na północ. Odkrył że tam daleko na północy jest lud co stworzył podobną cywilizację. Zamarzył sobie ich podbój jednak skończyło się to tragedią kiedy po masowym naborze do wojska z wysłanych 17 tysięcy żołnierzy wróciło tylko 1200. Oni natomiast zaczęli ekspansję na południe. Tam na wschodnim wybrzeżu odkryli kolejne ludy, które żyły w pokoju. Lidon, władca Latecji (państwa na północy) zachciał pokoju z Symeonem. Ten natomiast nie chciał przystać na zgodę i toczyli ze sobą bój jeszcze przez 4 lata. Kres temu przyniosła śmierć Symeona i wstąpienie na tron Patriusza. Ten 19 letni władca nie miał zamiaru posyłać na śmierć swojego ludu więc zaproponował pakt gdzie pomiędzy Latecją a Jutlandią na wielkich równinach założą suwerenne państwa: Burżanię, Zamundę i Baronę. Tam ludy żyjące pod butem Latecji mogły wreszcie przeprowadzić się na własne ziemie. Jednak nieprzemyślane decyzje syna Lidona, Baruoka i brata Patriusza, Gelkora (Patriusz zmarł na gorączkę bez potomstwa) oraz niezgoda między dwoma władcami co do polityki spowodowały utworzenie niepodległych państw oraz sformowanie z 7 księstw na wschodzie Związku Morskiego. Osiedleni na terenach Burżanii Gramalanie i Wegloci na początku nie mogli dojść do zgody ale w końcu wybudowano pierwsze miasta ,między innymi obecne Akron i Uthan a na króla mianowali Zetherona, potomka większościowych Weglotów. Na początku istnienia Burżanii ludność była bardzo mała. Zimny klimat nie sprzyjał uprawie. Natomiast na północy, w górach było bardzo dużo żelaza. Jako że Burżanie mieli na terenie swojego terytorium całe góry to mieli spokój od Zamundy na północy. Przez długi czas Burżania sobie żyła na zasadach Jutlandzkich, które stały się wzorem dla całej wyspy wielkości Grenlandii. Na początkach 12 wieku, czyli początkach Burżanii na północy kraju powstał mały kraj powołany przez Gotfryda. Na mocy traktatu królewskiego gdzie król Jutlandii, wzór dla innych królestw, obecnie Gorkes (wnuk Gelkora) mianował Gotfryda na księcia tego małego państwa. Teskomer, tamtejszy władca Burżanii się nie przejął tym bo tam były pustkowia. Jednak w księstwie Gotfryda odkryto złoża złota na co Teskomer się strasznie oburzył. Nie dożył wojny z księstwem a jego syn Umolien, miał pewien plan. Umolien planował się dogadać z Księciem Gotfrydem. Ten natomiast za nic nie chciał rozmawiać. Dodatkowo Księstwo Gotfryda graniczyło ze wszystkich stron z Baroną, co psuło wizję włączenia. Dodatkowo to księstwo było sprzymierzone z Jutlandią, która za nic nie oddała by księstwa złota. Umolien niestety nie dożył zbyt długo. Został zabity przez Lateka w spisku za sprzymierzenie z Zamundą. Dodatkowo reformy wzmacniające pozycje magnatów podburzyły przeciwko niemu społeczeństwo, głównie mieszczańskie. Na tron wszedł Leskar, jego syn. Okazał się totalnym nieudacznikiem. Zawarł pakt o nieagresji z Księstwem Gotfryda, by uspokoić Jutlandię. To właśnie spowodowało umocnienie się pozycji Księstwa i dzięki temu istnieje do dzisiaj. Jednakże rządzący wtedy Gotfryd IV został zabity bezpotomnie i władzę tam objął Sonor. Ten dzięki paktowi pozwolił się na odłączenie od Jutlandii i mianowanie Księstwa na Królestwo Goddarii by jednocześnie zamazać pamięć o dynastii Gotfrydów. Władca Jutlandii Eris mocno się na tą wieść zdenerwował. Zamiast pokoju dzięki temu paktowi rozpoczęła się wojna o południowe tereny. Dzięki temu na prawie 600 lat Pretoria stała się terenem Jutlandii Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Kategoria:Fanon/Inne